


(so i'll send) a signal

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "I am always with you in disguise."-----They’re all aware that Hinata has to wear a disguise for the mission. So, why is that disgruntling him so much?





	(so i'll send) a signal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169405613938/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Where My Love Goes by Lawson
> 
> Line: "I am always with you in disguise"
> 
> Inspired by the line, not exactly by the song. Actually, the line has been taken out of the song's context completely. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I just don’t understand why it has to be me. Why can’t Yachi or Kiyoko-san do it?” Hinata asks, eyes widely innocent and beseeching.

Daichi breathes deeply and closes his eyes, releasing his breath in a drawn out exhale. “Hinata, Yachi is too nervous to run such missions. No offense, Yachi.” The girl in question, who had squeaked and started to slightly shake when Hinata suggested her, looks up quickly at Daichi and vigorously shakes her head.

“Shimizu had been the first choice, but she has a prior mission that will coincide with this. Nishinoya is out of commission for the meantime due to his sustained injuries. We don’t have other options left, and we are on a tight schedule.” Daichi pauses, looking pointedly at Hinata.

“Your physical qualities allow you to be quick and easily get in and out of places. That’s your asset.” He finishes, with a quick gesture to Hinata with his clipboard.

Hinata’s scrunched up eyebrows cleared as he perked up at Daichi’s praise, but he soon deflates and frowns again.

“I get it… but why does it have to be _him_? Why can’t it be Kageyama? Or Yamaguchi?”

“Between the two of us,” Tsukishima butts in, pushing his glasses up and throws a disdainful look at Hinata, “I should be the one offended that I’m partnered with an idiot like you.”

The reaction was instantaneous. One moment, Hinata is still sitting on the chair, the next, his chair is toppled behind him as he’s hurling insults at Tsukishima. To which the latter retaliates by standing up himself to loom threateningly over the shorter one.

“That’s enough!” Daichi’s booming voice echoed in the room. Hinata wisely stops yelling at Tsukishima, while Tsukishima steps back, but not without folding his arms across his chest and scoffing.

Daichi drops the clipboard on the table as he walks around it to stand in front of the two. Hinata swallows hard at the frozen, but definitely threatening, smile on Daichi’s face.

“The two of you,” Daichi puts a hand on each of their shoulders, “will work together and complete this mission. If either of you jeopardize it, there will be dire consequences. Am I clear?” 

Hinata nods vigorously, while Tsukishima feels a shiver run down his spine, actively trying to get Daichi’s hand off his shoulder, which just doesn’t budge off.

“Good.” Daichi gets his hands off their shoulders. “You have three days to prepare. Hinata, Yachi will assist you with your cover; Tsukishima, run through with Tanaka your escape plan. After that, go to Yamaguchi to choose your gadgets.” He receives various replies of assent, then he dismisses them all.

\-----

They’re all aware that Hinata has to wear a disguise for the mission. A lady, to be specific.

Tsukishima’s heard in passing, Yachi telling Yamaguchi about how they need to change the shoes Hinata would be wearing because there really is no way his safety will be guaranteed if he goes in heels, to how she adjusted one of Kiyoko-san’s old dress to fit Hinata, and how she’s still have yet to ask Hinata how long he would like his wig to be.

Not that Tsukishima’s interested in how Hinata would look like during their mission. He could care less, to be honest.

Which is probably why when Hinata, coming out of one of their briefing rooms that Yachi’s made her temporary salon, looking nothing like he is, and more of a stranger, Tsukishima almost struggled to tamper the irritation that he felt at how _different_ and practically unrecognizable Hinata had become at that moment.

He looks like an actual woman, which is a testament to Yachi’s skills. But he doesn’t look like, well, Hinata. Which is silly and stupid, because that is the point of the disguise in the first place. So, why is that disgruntling him so much?

Shaking his head minutely, he focuses instead on Yamaguchi’s instructions about how to wear their coms and activate it only if they really need to, and ran through the different gadgets Yachi had helped attach to their respective clothing, most of which are recording devices.

Daichi hands Hinata a clutch purse to complete his looks, and he sees them off with words of good luck.

Tsukishima doesn’t even bother offering his arm to Hinata.

\-----

The mission is simple: mingle with the crowd and gather as much information as they can. They’re also given strict orders not to engage and withdraw in the slightest hint of suspicion.

Not that they are drawing suspicion. The only attention they’ve gotten is hushed whispers of the guests talking when they arrived. Hinata latched into his arms, smiling coyly at the guests, while Tsukishima walks on only nodding occasionally. Aside from that, they were able to successfully mingle with the crowd in no time.

They soon branch off to different directions, with Hinata tasked to scout the area, while Tsukishima had the short end of the stick and has to actually talk to the key people. Which is more exhausting in his opinion, especially for someone not very adept at socializing such as him.

But he bears it. Rather reluctantly, but bears it.

And so far, everything is going well. He’s already with the fourth key person, and Tsukishima’s mind is already working overtime, connecting things and putting the puzzle pieces together as much as he can from what he’d gathered. He casually touches his cufflinks, turning it off to stop recording, because the conversation had already turned into one wealthy man’s arrogant spiel about his riches and not about pertinent information, when a buzzing sound rings in his ear.

Of course, he just had to jinx their mission like that, thinking it’s going well. He’s with Hinata after all.

He excuses himself from the group in aloof politeness, and tries not to frantically look around the huge ballroom to catch a sight of Hinata. There are too many women in red dress, so he starts to look for orange haired ones, belatedly remembering that Hinata is wearing a wig, making the task more difficult and more annoying than it should.

Thinking that Hinata is not that stupid to activate his own com around a lot of people, Tsukishima starts heading to the direction of the restrooms, when he pauses in the hallway when his device finally picked up some sounds.

“ _If you would excuse me,_ ” came a close, high pitched voice, which he can only assume is Hinata. “ _I’m just looking for the restrooms._ ”

Tsukishima frowns at that.

“ _The restrooms are all the way to the other wing, Miss. I can guide you there if you like._ ” That is a voice that Tsukishima doesn’t recognize, and the tone isn’t really offering help, oh no, not at all. It immediately raised red flags and sent warning bells in his head. He turns around, and walks to the direction of the other wing.

It takes most of him not to sprint, because he keeps hearing their conversation, and it seems that there isn’t only one man holding Hinata off. At one point, Tsukishima’s curled his hands into fists because they didn’t let up, even when Hinata told them that _she_ has a companion, and that they’re probably missing _her_.

It doesn’t hold to the rush of anger Tsukishima felt when he finally finds them, crowding Hinata against the wall. There are three of them, the fuckers, and even with the added height because of the chunky sandals Yachi’s put Hinata on, they’re still a few centimeters taller than him. They don’t look dangerous, by all means, and Hinata can probably take them all out, if he weren’t clinging into his disguise because of strict orders.

What do you know, Hinata’s disguise was _too good_ , after all.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he says coolly. All three of them looked at Tsukishima, annoyed at being interrupted. Hinata used their distraction to get away from the wall, and rushes over to Tsukishima and effectively hides behind him. Tsukishima doesn’t know how much of it is an act, but when he looks down to meet his eyes, the relief shining on them seemed genuine enough.

Even if the anger Tsukishima is feeling is enough to make him want to punch the guys, he doesn’t. He instead looks over the men, not bothering to hide his disgust, and with a cold smirk he says “Pathetic.”

\-----

They had to end the mission prematurely after that. But Tsukishima assured Hinata and Tanaka-san that what they’ve gathered was enough. Not complete, but enough.

Despite their worries, Daichi was not disappointed at the least, and was actually impressed that they followed the orders and had managed to keep from fighting with each other during the duration of their mission. He’s also relieved that Hinata was just alright and congratulated them on their successful mission. He also doesn’t keep them, instructing them to rest and assured them that it’s fine to have the lengthy report tomorrow.

Tsukishima is walking along with Hinata in the base’s hallways, quite unnerved because he’s yet to make any stupid comments and had been uncharacteristically quiet after the whole ordeal and even during the debriefing. Well, whatever. It’s not like he cares. It’s better this way, quieter, more peaceful, without him jabbering nonsense. He stops in front of his room, not bothering to say anything, when he feels a tug on the back of his shirt.

“Tsukishima… I would like to… uhhh… thank you. For earlier.”

Tsukishima’s about to shrug it off when he thinks better and turns around.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Hinata is looking at his feet, hands clutching the dress. He still hasn’t changed out of his disguise and he’s still not looking like Hinata.

He shyly peers up at Tsukishima, eyes defiant, knowing full well that Tsukishima is just teasing, but he doesn’t start a fight like he’s wont to do. Instead, he huffs and repeats his thanks.

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, but stalks forward, making Hinata step back, until he’s back against a wall. He supposed he should feel guilty, and a part of him does, especially since the other guy had just been in a similar situation earlier, and what he’s doing is not helping. But there’s just something quite wrong with Hinata thanking him in this get up.

He stares down at him, then he cards his hand through Hinata’s wig, pulling it off, and wiping the lipstick away with the sleeve of his polo shirt. Satisfied with his work, and the way Hinata’s ridiculous orange hair are free of their constraints, standing up in wild disarray, finally looking a lot like how he should, he smirks and inches his face closer.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
